


I deserved it

by PossesseeOfAvarice



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Omega, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Submissive Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossesseeOfAvarice/pseuds/PossesseeOfAvarice





	I deserved it

"Please, please, master!"

"Shut up, pet. You've been a bad boy, you'll not come yet, we just started."

Alpha knelt on the floor, a collar around his neck.  
Omega looking down at him, stroking himself at the sight of the submissive ghoul.

God, how he loved it when Alpha wanted to play.  
He was a good boy, he knew that.  
But sometimes he needed a little attention, in form of punishment.

Alpha's painful erection twitched as his master commanded him to stand up.

The dominant ghoul went up to him, grabbing his cock firmly, making his pet groan loudly.

"God, how can you always be so dirty, little one?"

"Ngh, i-it's b-because I need you, Omega, master. I live for you only."

Omega shook his head and smirked. So eager to please.

Alpha looked into his master's blue eyes as he started to stroke him slowly.

That look. Omega knew it too well. Those crystal blue eyes nearly closed, eyelids fluttering as he demanded his favorite thing.

Alpha wanted to be choked.

"Stop that. Immediately." The bigger ghoul commanded as soon as Alpha put his own left hand onto his neck, wanting to choke himself.

"To the wall, pet." Omega growled with a deep voice now, sending shivers down Alpha's spine.

Omega pressed him against the wall and started to apply pressure to the big veins on the side of Alpha's neck with his left hand.

"Ugh! Ngh, yes, daddy...m-master.." He moaned as his eyes closed and his cock grew harder with every second.

Before he would've fainted, Omega pulled away and started to slowly work the rock hard dick of his favorite ghoul again.

Alpha's nails dug into his own thighs as he wasn't allowed to dig them into Omega's delicate flesh.

Omega leaned himself against the wall to Alpha's left and hungrily whispered into his ear.  
"Ngh.. You're always so hard for me, my dear.. I've seen a you jerk yourself off so many times... Do you think of me while you do it?"

His voice sent shivers down Alpha's spine as he panted heavily.

"Y-yes m-m-master, ugh... I d-do..." He said, letting his head sink down in shame.

"Tell me, pet... What do you think of? What's your wet dream about, hm?"

Alpha's heart beat was faster than ever.  
Omegas strong hand on his cock didn't make the situation any easier. He didn't want to tell him. Even though he was already exposed, he didn't want to expose his thoughts, too as they were the only thing hidden from his master.

"I....I, uhm, I don't..."

"Tell me, babe.." Omega now moaned into his ear with the softest voice, making Alpha close his eyes.

"Mmh...I- I always dream of you... Ch-choking...me." Alpha finally brought up.

A grin formed on Omega's face, his sharp teeth showing as he bit his lower lip.  
There was nothing hotter to him than the thought of Alpha masturbating while thinking about him choking him. His own erection grew immensely at that wonderful picture in his mind.

"You're so so dirty, my good boy.. Always so horny for master's touch, huh? Must be very hard for you.." He said as he pumped the other ghoul's dick faster and harder now.

Alpha's mind was overflowing as he moaned as loud as he could to show his master how much he liked it.  
How good Omega's hand felt around his dick..  
He left his eyes open a little as he looked into Omega's lust-filled eyes again who knew that Alpha missed his hand around his veiny neck.

"Ugh... My good boy... Why do you have to be so fucking sexy when you're horny.." Omega groaned in a low voice.

Alpha let out a loud 'nngh' at his aroused favorite ghoul.

"Beg for it, baby... Beg for me to fuck you..." Omega commanded while he started to stroke his own erection now.

"Aaah! Ugh, I... Mmh p-please f-f-fuck me, da- UGH, daddy Omega... My perfect master.. Please, choke and abuse me! Please!" Alpha begged as he tried to suppress his moans.

"Oh babe you don't want to know all the things I could do to your precious body... Ngh all the things from my dreams.."

Omega growled as he let his hand slide over Alpha's stomach up to his heaving chest, making him shiver at the tickling fingertips on his sensitive skin.

He let it slowly slide up to his throat, stroking it, appreciating every inch of it while Alpha threw his head back at the perfect feeling, biting his lower lip.

"Suck me, baby..." A super hard Omega groaned, leaving his throat to tease him some more.

"Yes, master..." Alpha looked to the ground again, being the obedient ghoul he was.

He slowly got down to his knees, grabbing Omega's thighs in both hands to steady himself as he worked his way on his dick.

"Ohhh... Yes, pet... You're doing so good, my boy..." Omega moaned with a pained expression on his face.  
He was so glad to have him, his little pet, his favorite ghoul and fucktoy..

Alpha sucked harder and faster and Omega's moans got deeper and louder and soon he pulled out, although it was hard for both of them.

"Master, why are you sto-"  
"Shut up, pet. Go. Kneel on the bed, face onto the blanket."

Alpha knew what that meant.

He went up to the bed and knelt on it, his back facing his master. He pressed his upper body down onto the bed, to display his submission once again.

Omega slowly wandered up to the bed, eyeing his ghoul like prey.  
His breath was heavy, his erection in his right hand.

"Look at you... So obedient... Doing everything I want. Do you want this, pet?"

"Y-yes, master." Alpha answered with a small voice.

"Good.. You're a good boy, Alpha. You make me hard every day, you know that, my dear?"

Those terms of endearment made Alpha's legs shiver.

"No, master, I did not know.."

"Well, now you do. You know, I'm craving your body just as much as you crave mine... You crave being hurt and loved at the same time.. I crave to hurt and love you.. We fit together perfectly... Now let me fuck you senseless, my good boy. Your master needs release.."

Alpha closed his eyes as he talked, taking all of Omega's words in.

The dominant ghoul went around to bed, stopping at Alpha's behind.  
He grabbed his dick and stroked him, causing the submissive one to emit some high pitched moans.

He went to get the lube and smeared it all over his hardness.

Without a warning, he finally pushed himself inside his pet, causing him to scream.

"Aaaah! Fuck, master... Uugh!" Alpha groaned as tears shot to his eyes. It hurt but it was so good. He knew he deserved his punishment. He didn't know what for but he felt like he deserved to be treated like this.

Omega's thrusts turned faster and harder as he finally filled him up.

One last stroke from his master's hand and Alpha came hard all over it.

He collapsed on the bed and breathed heavily.  
"Th-thank you, m-m-master...." Alpha said in a small, exhausted voice as one last tear rolled down his face.

Omega laid himself beside him, running his fingers through his hair, making his pet close his eyes.

"You did so well, why are you crying, baby?"  
Omega's voice was totally different now. Caring and loving.

"I.... It just hurt a bit..."

"Babe, you could've said the safe word, right? I don't want to see you cry because of me.." Omega asked in a concerned tone.

Alpha just laid there. After a few seconds, he looked up to Omega again and started to snuggle his face against his lover's chest.

"After all the hurting you still need to cuddle every time. You're so cute and perfect, my boy.." Omega whispered.

"It's all okay..." Alpha whispered, his voice still raspy and sad.

"I don't really believe you..."

"I deserved it, master..." Alpha said as he looked into Omega's blue eyes once again and started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
